


Curiosity Kills

by Misty_Owlette_Magic



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Acceptance, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Owlette_Magic/pseuds/Misty_Owlette_Magic
Summary: The Boy fanfiction.The story takes place three months later in the Heelshire Manor/Mansion
P.S: I do not own the movie "The Boy" and I do not own the characters in it. The only character that I consider mine is my OC.





	1. Three Months Later

Three months have passed since Greta and Malcolm left the mansion after presumably killing Brahms Heelshire, "the boy"

But we all know what happened, don't we...

Brahms thought of the three months he spent healing his stomach wound, relying on the traps outside for food, cleaning the manor (even pushing a bookcase to cover up the hole in the wall where the mirror had been), plus burying the corpse of that bad man that tried to take Greta away, and especially putting all the pieces of himself (the doll Brahms) together in the attic. By the time he was finished with it, it almost felt as if it were worth it. But to Brahms, well, he just felt bored.  
Just goes to show that he practically was an eight year old boy stuck in an adult body.

But most of all, Brahms felt lonely. Perhaps it was because there was nobody around the house anymore but himself and the renewed Brahms doll.

So he began to think.

'Mummy and daddy have gone away. Mummy said they were never coming  back.' Brahms thought to himself.

**_Because_ ** **_they_ ** **_were_ ** **_scared_ ** **_of_ ** **_what_ ** **_you've_ ** **_become_ ** **_,_ ** **_Brahms_ ** **_..._ **

He tried to ignore the voice in his head and kept thinking deep thoughts.  
'Greta has not returned. I wonder why she left in the first place.'

**_Because_ ** **_she_ ** **_hates_ ** **_you_ ** **_,_ ** **_Brahms_ ** **_..._ **

"Shut up," Brahms began to say aloud, "Stop this."

 ** _You're_** **_not_** ** _right_** ** _in_** ** _the_** ** _head_** ** _!_**  
The voice sang.

"Shut it!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, not so much sounding like a frail, little boy anymore.

And like that, the voice went quiet.

Brahms decided he's had enough in the attic and ventured off to find his old bedroom. As he climbed down the ladder and walked through the hallway to his bedroom, he wondered if he had done something wrong that upset Greta so much.

'She did ask for my help, didn't she?' He thought.

'Of course, I had to rid the man from the earth. He tried to take her away. And he smashed my head to pieces, too. Then Malcolm got in the way. Again!'

As he was getting close to his bedroom, he kept getting angrier and angrier with his thoughts.

'How could mummy and daddy trust such a.... a... a knuckle-dragger! I couldn't believe the lot!'

Brahms suddenly stopped as he reached his room, finally. He stood by the doorway and just stared. At his toy box, the small bookcase, and his bed. He walked towards his bed that was way too small for him, but he seemed to have fit comfortably in it when he lay there.  
He touched the cold, porcelain mask that hid his face. Half of it anyway. A piece had broken off and showed his burn marks on the right side of his face. He couldn't find the piece so he just forgot about. It's not like anyone wanted to see him anyway.

Brahms let out a big sigh and closed his eyes, wanting all of this to be a dream.

...

...

... ***SCREECH!***

Brahms sat up from his bed quickly and jolted his eyes open. It almost sounded like a car when braking too fast.

'Could it be?' He thought.

Then he heard something open and slam right after. It was definitely a car. And it was in front of the mansion.

Brahms got to his feet and headed towards his bedroom window.

"Greta?!" He raised his voice.

But to his dismay, it was not her.  
Instead he saw a man outside yelling at his car for no particular reason.  
"Blasted thing!" The man said as he kicked one of the tires, only to immediately regret it after pain ensued on his foot.

Then, the car door opened from the back seat. Brahms led his hazel eyes to it, ignoring the man who was in "agonizing pain".

Brahms saw a leg, no, two legs come out and it's feet rest on the ground, wearing black buckle shoes.

It was a woman that had come outside of the car. Brahms examined her further. She had a skirt with a bohemian-esque pattern on it and a white shirt with a dark red cardigan over it. She had a very structured and detailed face, however, Brahms could not tell if her eyes were blue or brown. She had short, jet black hair and a part of her bangs covered her right eye.  
Now Brahms was very intrigued.

She stood in front of the Heelshire Mansion and was gazing at its beauty. Little did she know, there was also someone who was gazing, but not at the mansion. Her gaze suddenly caught the figure in the window. And Brahms didn't even bother to move, so he was just stuck there, dumbfounded.

And that was the moment their eyes met.

The two of them had different reactions to seeing each other.

One felt scared,

And the other just smiled...


	2. Belladonna Astley

"What are you so happy about?" Frederick, whose foot still ached, asked Belladonna Astley, the girl in the red cardigan.

She turned to him and said, "Oh, nothing. Just smiling at the man in the window."

Frederick looked confused for bit, but shook it off. He didn't see anything.  
"They didn't tell me that you hallucinate, too." he said.

"I don't..." Belladonna retorted.

"It was probably just a shadow. Nobody lives here." Frederick said, quickly getting her suitcases out of the car trunk and into the house while she trailed behind him, skipping along the way.

Belladonna tried to convince him, "Well, I'm sure I saw someone up there. And I'm pretty sure he saw me too."

Frederick put all of her luggage down on the wooden floor and gave a big sigh.  
"Really," he began, "Then what did this 'man' look like?"

"He was very tall, but not lanky, of course. He also had a cardigan on. Just like me! Only it was a musky green colour and not cherry red..." she explained.  
"I couldn't make out his face, though. Which makes him a mystery."

Frederick just ignored her the whole time. He wasn't that interested in her stories. For she was, afterall, a patient that needed to be taken care of.   
He called Belladonna over to him and put both hands on her shoulders.   
Even though they had just met four hours ago, he was told to keep her safe and to keep her health in check. And that's the reason he brought her here. Away from civilization, away from the world.

"Listen here, Bell-"

Belladonna giggled at the nickname she was given.

"I'm going back to that town we saw before we entered the forest. And that's where I'll be staying. You, however, will stay here in the mansion." Frederick said with a stern face.

Her voice saddened, "I'll be alone?"

"Just for today only. Tomorrow, you're new caretaker will be here to, well, to take care of 'ya, of course." he explained.

"Just because there is something wrong with me, doesn't mean I need to be taken care of..." she said, looking down at her shoes.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Bell-"

"Then why are you leaving?" she cut him off with her voice slightly raised.

"I... I have to keep in touch with the town. And bring 'ya food every now and then. A girl like you needs to eat." Frederick told her, rubbing her shoulders to make her feel better. She may be a grown woman but deep down he knew she was scared and fighting for her life.

She smiled at him and asked, "You'll be back?"

"Yep! Every Sunday to bring you groceries. And we'll talk about what has happened the past week every time."

"Hmph! That makes me feel a little bit better, now that you've said that."

They laughed and hugged each other. Belladonna didn't want let go, but unfortunately, she had to.

"Thank you, Frederick." She said, looking him into his eyes.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"I've never had any friends growing up. And you've been so nice to me along the way here. Even though we just met four hours ago, I had the best time." she said, giving a bright smile.

Frederick actually felt sad now for leaving and he almost shed a tear. But it was time to go.

Belladonna watched as he walked out the door and closed it. A few seconds passed and she heard the car start up and drove away from the house. She stood there, wondering what she will be doing for the rest of the day.   
So she decided to unpack her belongings.

And all this time she had been in the house. Brahms had been watching her behind the walls (the bookcase in front of where the mirror used to be) with doll Brahms in his arms. Confused as to why she needed a "caretaker".

A nanny.   
Like what he used to have once.

He watched her get tired after her unpacking and she reached for one of her bags to get out a container which had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich inside. She munched on it and Brahms stomach growled at every bite she took, for he too, was hungry. He only ever had one meal a day.   
That meal being "cooked rat". It wasn't bad, however, he was sick of it.

Then, Brahms had an idea.

But he would have to wait until this 'Belladonna' girl was sound asleep.


	3. Thump in the Night

Belladonna woke up in the middle of the night, sweating profusely. Her hair standing up in four different places due to rolling in her sleep.

She had heard a loud thumping sound outside of her room (which just happened to be Brahms old bedroom that she chose unknowingly, for part of it reminded her of the sweet childhood she once had).

***** **THUMP** **, THUMP, THUMP***

She quickly got up to check the mysterious noise, but fell off her bed and face planted herself in the process. Getting her penguin print pajamas dirty.

"Ugh!" She muffled, face on the cold floor.

She turned her face to side and saw something glint under her bed. She rested her hands on the ground to lift her up a bit. She took a closer look and put her arm out under the bed to grab it. She pulled back and looked at what she had in her hand.  
A broken piece of porcelain and it seemed as if was part of a mask, considering it had an eye hole. Maybe someone took part in The Phantom of the Opera.   
But the question is.

Who?

'Wait. What was the reason for me being here on the floor, again?' she thought.

***** **THUMP** **, THUMP***

Belladonna gasped as she remembered and whispered to herself, "The mysterious noise."

She set the porcelain piece inside her pocket for safekeeping and ventured out of her room and into the dark hallway.

Part of her knew she should've brought a flashlight, but thought it would only bring the attention of who or what was making the sound.   
Her eyes have adjusted in the dark anyways.   
As she walked through the hallway, she wondered about the strange things she has noticed in the mansion.

One. This place was fully furnished. But why?

Two. When she had left her sandwhich out for a moment, she came back to it only to vanish. Which was very upsetting to Belladonna. Not only was she irked, but she was _still_ hungry.

Three. These thumping sounds that she's investigating right now.

She stopped in her tracks when the thumping came to an end.   
It was eerily quiet.   
She just stood there in the dark, feeling the cold, wooden floor on her feet. She looked around her surroundings and quickly noticed the painting on the wall in front of her. She squinted her eyes to get a better gander at it.

It seemed to be a painting of a family.  
There was a man, a woman,

and a little boy.

'Were those the people who lived here,' thought Belladonna, 'Wouldn't Frederick say something about this?'

Suddenly, the painting jerked forward and fell off the wall.

Belladonna shrieked and took a couple of steps back  
She slipped, however, and landed on her bum.

'Ow...'

Then, all around her, the walls started to wallop and bang very loudly.

Belladonna, scared, covered her ears with her hands and said, "No! You are not crazy. You are not insane!"

She began sinking her nails into her right arm. The memories came flooding back.

"You are not hearing things. You do not hallucinate. It's all in your head!" she repeated over and over again as her left arm was drawing blood. She cried as the noise around her disappeared.   
It was eerily quiet. Again.

Belladonna wept.  
Her eyes getting puffy. Rocking her body back and forth. Heart pounding in her chest. Trembling, sweating and agitation.  
An anxiety attack.

'Control yourself, you pathetic welp!' she thought, breathing heavily.

She managed to calm herself. Her blood trickling onto the floor. She had her head in her hands, wanting the darkness to consume her like it did once upon a time.  
She heard shuffling before her, but thought nothing of it. She kept at it like this until,

***** **KNOCK** **, KNOCK***

She heard it coming from inside the house. She slowly lifted her head up and saw a lit lantern before her. She reached out for it to hold the handle and lifted it up. Its fire cast a light in front of her and revealed a doll, a life-sized one, just sitting against the wall. It almost looked like a real boy. Its face had lots of cracks glued together.

Someone must have been very dedicated to have put all the pieces back in place.

And in its lap, it appeared to be,

A plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches cut into two triangular shapes.

...

...

..."Eh?"


	4. The Caretaker

Anetta, Belladonna's new caretaker, arrived at 6:30 in the morning. Knocking impatiently, waiting for the door to be opened.

Anetta Beaumont. Platinum blonde, has grey eyes, good fashion sense and is the very definition of a snob. She has high standards. For what? Well, high standards for _everything_. And she was very picky of her choice of lifestyle. She loved spending her time with an elite crowd and would rather go to exclusive restaurants than fast food chains to eat.  
Now, there is nothing wrong with that, of course. She had manners, at least and came from a wealthy family that organizes country club events every now and then.  
But although she is a caretaker, she most likely avoided the 'care' part.

Inside the mansion, Belladonna slept.  
On the floor with a half eaten sandwich in her hand and the life sized doll in the other. She was having such a scintillating dream.

Anetta had enough of standing around so she began pounding on the door which made Belladonna stir in her sleep.

Belladonna slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the light and her surroundings. She stood on her feet, stumbling a bit as she did and headed to the front door to see who was so intent on coming in, forgetting what she had in her hands. She placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted it to the right.

As the door opened. Anetta met eyes with Belladonna, who, right now, looked like the living dead. The caretaker was shocked. For a person who lived in a mansion such as this, she didn't expect her to resemble that of a cave woman. However, Belladonna started getting sleepy and began to gently shut her eyes, but quickly opened them when Anetta snapped her fingers right in front of her.

"Oh, hello." Belladonna said smiling, just noticing the caretaker.

Anetta hesitated but put her right arm out to shake hands with her and said in her posh accent, "Hello, my name is Anetta. Anetta Beaumont. I'm your new caretaker."

"Belladonna. Belladonna Astley," she mimicked, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Belladonna shook hands with Anetta, accidentally and unknowingly passing the peanut butter and jelly sandwich to her. Anetta retracted her hand in a flash and cringed. She quickly threw it away and used a sanitized napkin she had in her purse to wipe away the the remains in her hand. She gave Belladonna an intense stare, eyes twitching, too. While Belladonna frowned, for that was the second unfinished sandwich she had.

'How rude!' The caretaker thought

'How wasteful...' thought Belladonna.

As if Belladonna had forgotten her manners, she let Anetta inside the mansion. Anetta strutted herself in with a hand on her hip and her heels clicking on the the wooden floor.

Then Belladonna started talking to her new friend and roommate.  
"Would you like a tour around the house? Just so you can know your surroundings is all. You can use the the master bedroom upstairs since it's the-" but was cut off.

"Let's get this straight," Anetta began, "You don't talk unless you are spoken to. In fact, try to avoid talking to me at all. You will do as I say and be obedient and behave yourself. Okay?"

"O-okay I-"

"And one more thing. We are not friends. Just imagine if I was seen with _you_ _._ How about you wear something... conventional."

"Oh... Those are a lot of rules."

"Well, you haven't seen the rest of them." Anetta said, looking for them in her purse. This took her a awhile.

"Where the hell is it?" she asked herself, digging into her things.

While this was going on. Belladonna took notice of the doll in her arms and decided she would take 'him' upstairs to her bedroom and come back down to help Anetta. Mostly she needed to change out of her pajamas and into something "conventional". Whatever that means...

She can deal with the doll afterwards.

She walked all the way upstairs, wondering where the doll might have come from. It's not like it can move by itself. Then she remembered something from yesterday.  
The man in the window.  
Maybe last night wasn't a dream. Maybe someone actually does live here. The thought of it made Belladonna shiver.

When she made it into the bedroom, she put the doll neatly on her bed and let it sit up. Sure, it was a creepy looking doll, but she would rather have this as a friend than the creature in heels downstairs.  
Belladonna was about to change out of her clothes, until she noticed a clipboard on top of the drawer cabinet next to the bed. And on the clipboard was a set of...

'Rules?' she questioned herself. She picked it up and read them.

 **R** **U** **L** **E** **S**

 **1.** **No** **Guests**

 

 **2.** **Never** **Leave** **Brahms** **Alone**

 

 **3.** **Save** **Meals** **in Freezer**

 

 **4.** **Never** **Cover** **Brahms** **Face.**

 

 **5.** **Read** **a** **Bedtime Story**

 

 **6.** **Play** **Music** **Loud**

 

 **7.** **Clean** **the** **Traps**

**F  R E  D E  R I  C K**

**8.** **Only** ** ~~Malcolm~~** **Brings** **Deliveries**

 

 **9.** **Brahms** **is** **Never** **to** **Leave**

 

 **10.** **Kiss** **Goodnight**

'Why is this here? Why is Frederick on this list? And who is Brahms?'


	5. Caught

Brahms' PoV:

'She found it. Good.' I thought as I hid.

Hopefully she follows the rules. Unlike most of the ladies that ignored them.

Oh well, they don't really matter to me now. I got rid of them a long time ago

Anyways, she... Belladonna... seems intriguing. Especially after the night before. She dug her nails in her skin too deep and red dripped out. Why would she do that? I was only trying to get her attention. I didn't mean to scare her.

_**Are** _ _**you** _ _**sure** _ _**about** _ _**that** _ _**?** _

'Oh, do shut up. If she wanted to leave, I would've let her go... Yet, she didn't...'

_**Yet** _ _**,** _ _**you** _ _**didn't** _ _**kill** _ _**her** _ _**when** _ _**you had** _ _**the** _ _**chance** _ _**...** _

'Because I don't want to. Why should I?'

_**And** _ _**what** _ _**if** _ _**this** _ _**one** _ _**doesn't** _ _**follow** _ _**through** _ _**?** _ _**She'll** _ _**be** _ _**just** _ _**like** _ _**the** _ _**others** _ _**...** _

'She will follow the rules. I'm sure of it.'

_**She** _ _**will** _ _**leave** _ _**you** _ _**,** _ _**just** _ _**like** _ _**the** _ _**others** _ _**...** _

'No, she's different. Not like the others.'

_**You** _ _**act** _ _**as** _ _**if** _ _**she cares** _ _**about** _ _**you** _ _**.** _ _**That's** _ _**amusing** _ _**...** _

"What do you want..." I asked the voice that haunted me.

But there was no answer.

'Oh, I'm still behind the walls. I'd forgotten.'

I heard the shuffling of feet from the other side. I peeped in the little hole in the wall and saw Belladonna putting something shiny away in the dresser. I guess I'll just have to wait until night time to see what she's hiding. I also noticed that she had a white shirt on with a black tie, black skirt and a red sweater vest.   
All this time thinking to myself and I hadn't even noticed that she changed her clothes.

Not that I wanted to to see any of it. No, that would be rude of me.

Gentlemen are never rude.

It seems she is about to go back downstairs to that... that caked-face monster. Anetta, I think her name was? Which means I need to leave.

I opened the panel outside of the bedroom, looked around and exited the wall. My foot made this creaking sound when I stepped on the wooden floor. And it just kept going...

***CREAK***   
  
***CREAK***  
                                         
***CREAK***

In every footstep, until there was silence. I sighed in relief when it finally stopped. I was able to walk normally instead of tip-toe the whole way to the attic.   
But my footing had deceived me. I tripped and landed on the cold floor with a loud thud. I quickly stood up, hoping no one heard that just now.   
Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open and out came a very concerned girl mumbling to herself.

"I swear that came from outside. And it's definitely not in my head-"   
Belladonna stopped in her tracks as she saw me, a man standing six feet tall that looked as if he had never took a bath or have any clothes other than his dirty ones, including his cardigan.

A man with a broken mask staring straight back at her as she stood there in disbelief.

So many questions entered my mind. I can't move. Why can't I move? What am I suppose to do? This has never happened before. Why is she staring at me like that?

'You had one job, Brahms, and you just chucked that responsibility off a cliff.' I thought, sounding a lot like mummy.

... Wait, is she smiling?   
I am utterly confused... She is smiling exactly the same way she did when she saw me in the window.

"I knew it!" said Belladonna as her face brightened up.

'Uh-oh...' I thought.

"I knew I wasn't crazy!" she said, inching closer towards me.

I slowly stepped backwards and thought, 'This won't end well...'

She raised her left hand to my scarred right cheek and said, "It seems I'm not entirely bonkers after all."

Without thinking, I swatted her hand away before she could even touch it.

"Ow! What was that for?" Belladonna asked, rubbing the back of her left hand.

And there was only one thing on my mind.

Run.

"Hey! Wait, don't go!" I heard her say behind me as I sprinted around the corner. The attic can wait. Right now, I need to get away.   
I can't risk getting someone hurt or even hurting someone again.   
I hate it!

"Come back!" she yelled. I can hear her footsteps stomping.   
Great, she's chasing me. At least she is far behind.

I turned some corners and finally entered the study room. I quickly found the secret passageway, but as I went to it, I had managed to stub my toe on the sofa and screamed internally. I put my hands on my face in stress, yet I couldn't feel my mask.

'Where did it go?!' I thought, feeling nauseous.

That's when I saw it by the entrance. It must have fallen off. I heard Belladonna outside the room, getting closer and closer to me. I panicked and got inside the passageway instead of getting my mask back. I ran as far as I could inside the passage and found my room. The one hidden down here.

"What have I done..." I said to myself.

She's found it by now. That's not good.


	6. Broken Memories and a Plan

"There's a man living here" Belladonna said.

Anetta gave a befuddled look then said, "That's strange. The staff at the ward didn't tell me you hallucinate."

"I don't." Belladonna muttered, rolling her eyes.  
"I know this sounds crazy, but shouldn't you be a tiny bit concerned that _I_ saw something- most likely _someone_ in the house." she said, her voice rising.

After the situation that had happened upstairs, Belladonna knew it was decisive that the man she saw was as real as the institution she used to reside in (which was a real pain if you ask her). Everything started to come together in her head. The list of rules on her bed, the doll with the cracked face, the mask she found after all the chasing, and let's not forget the disappearing and reappearing of her peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. With all these things happening, Belladonna had to get to the bottom of this mystery. Well, it wasn't really a mystery now since she already knows there is a man living here causing all the trouble, but she was curious to know why. And for some reason, going down into the kitchen to tell her caretaker was a "good idea"...

"Could you stop being so immature. This is _the_ Heelshire manor for goodness sake! Have some respect," Anetta replied, "You can't just go running around the house, shouting. You're supposed to be getting better!"

'I am better.' Belladonna thought.  
'Wait... Heelshire manor?'

Belladonna felt uneasy and asked, "I'm sorry, Heelshire?"

"And to believe they died not knowing that a complete imbecile came to live here." said Anetta, not really listening to her anymore and not realizing that two people live here.

Anetta then left the kitchen to unpack her luggage in the master bedroom. Belladonna was alone with only the wind coming in from the small window above the sink whispering in her hair. Something tells her that the only way someone would believe her is if she had proof. she looked out the small window and sighed as she saw the oak tree that grew outside. She thought back to the times her father would push her on the tire swing that was tied to a branch of an oak tree almost as similar as the one she was looking at right now. Belladonna chuckled when she remembered her little self holding on for dear life to the rope that held it all together. She was surprised that all this time, the rope never snapped. That was one sturdy...

'Rope...' She thought.

She kept repeating that word in her head for about a thousand times until a memory came crawling back to her.

A vivid picture of a person hanging from rope popped into her mind. She couldn't get it out. _She_ couldn't even get out. Belladonna was stuck in a horrible daydream and stood eerily still.  
The person that hung struggled, choking on air. She wanted to help, but she was to little, too _stupid_ to do anything. Belladonna started shaking as she put the palms of her hands on the sides of her head and digging her nails into her scalp. Everything seemed to fade away from her. She couldn't see straight. She wanted it all to go away.

"Shit!" Belladonna managed to hear someone a say.

Suddenly she was stirred back into reality. Anetta's voice telling her that everything will okay and to calm down. She blinked a few times and stopped shaking. Anetta sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you wouldn't come back from.... Wherever you just went." she said. She gave Belladonna her prescription pills and told her to take them.

And so she did.  
She felt much better now.

After taking the pills, Belladonna turned to Anetta, who was still in bewilderment for coming in on the right time, and she said, "Thank you."

She was her caretaker afterall.

Anetta gave her a worried look but shrugged it off into a weak smile.  
"You know, I came here to apologize for my wretched behavior earlier, but since I basically came to the rescue, I don't think I need to now. So, your welcome!"

Aaaaaand she's back to her narcissistic self. Maybe Belladonna should've been left stuck in her own head. At least she came to good terms (or what seemed like good terms) with her caretaker.

All happened to be fine until a shriek was let out by one of them.

"What! What is it?" Belladonna asked in stress.

Anetta looked terrified at what she saw. She pointed it out and said, "What is that doing here!?"

Belladonna turned around to see...

"The doll?" she said aloud.  
'But wasn't it upstairs in my room?' she thought.

She walked towards it. It was sitting in the chair at the end of the table, staring into space. Despite its cracked appearance, it looked almost like a real life boy.

"That is honestly the most creepiest thing I have ever seen! Was it there the whole time? Wait! Don't answer that, I don't want to know."

Then the wind coming from the window shifted the doll to lean on its right. That seemed to frighten Anetta even more.

"Eeeeeek!" she shrieked once more, "I'm going back to unpacking!"

And with that, she hurriedly left Belladonna alone again. The doll being her only company, or so she thought. For someone was watching her every move in his hiding spot.

Belladonna ignored the distant "Eeeeeeks" coming from upstairs (yes, Anetta was still screeching). She instead watched the doll carefully. Eyeing it closely as if it would move on its own at any second. She then hesitantly let it sit up correctly and noticed something in its lap. She took it in her left hand and saw that it was the list of rules she found earlier.

'What the heck? This was in my room as well.' she thought to herself.

As she went by each rule that was on here, she instantly had an idea.

"Brahms, is it? How about something to eat. It _is_ almost lunch time." she said to the doll, who responded back with silence.

Belladonna smiled and proceeded to cook up a meal.

If the man she chased was behind all of this "take care of the doll" nonsense, which she was sure about, then maybe she should follow through. This could get her one step ahead of the mystery behind the Heelshire manor.  
She needed to prove that she wasn't a crazy person-

'By treating an inanimate object similar to how you treat a human being... Like a crazy person,' she bitterly thought, 'And somehow, that could only make sense to _me,_ of course.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oooh! Belladonna's a woman on a mission now.  
> I apologize for the long delay. I've been working on important, future chapters. And I'm not using that as an excuse, I did finish the special chapters that will move the story forward and will (hopefully) come to your liking.  
> But for the time being, I'll focus on Chapter VI now.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
